Just a Jealous Guy
by Mona May56
Summary: One Shot Slash SévérusSirius Sirius se retrouve dans une mauvaise posture lors de sa 6eme année à Poudlard: obsédé par un certain serpentard à la langue bien pendue, il découvre que la jalousie peut vous pousser à commettre de graves erreurs.


**Just a Jealous Guy**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Angst, romance

Couple : Sévérus/Sirius

Rating : PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

Pour cette histoire, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le scénario des bouquins, notamment, j'ai rajeuni Lucius, qui devrait avoir au moins 4 ou 5 ans de plus que Sévérus et les maraudeurs, et je ne sais absolument pas si madame Pomfrey était déjà l'infirmière de l'école à cette époque. Mais bon, ce ne sont que des détails…

Merci beaucoup à Loryah, pour m'avoir donné l'idée et à Tobby, pour m'avoir harcelée jusqu'à ce que je l'ai fini.

Bonne lecture !

_OooO_

Snape était assis calmement à une des tables de la bibliothèque, penché sur un énorme livre relié en cuir noir. Probablement un livre de potion, étant donné la passion que cette matière semblait inspirer à l'adolescent.

Ses épais cheveux noirs, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et qu'il avait toujours refusé de retenir en catogan, lui tombaient devant les yeux et, régulièrement, il repoussait une mèche gênante derrière son oreille. Mais son visage pâle et grave ne perdait pas sa concentration alors qu'il effectuait ce mouvement machinal, et son regard sombre restait résolument fixé sur son livre, refusant même de faire attention aux Gryffondors de troisième année qui avaient investi bruyamment la table à côté de la sienne.

De temps en temps, il prenait des notes sur un parchemin posé à côté du livre, griffonnant des annotations mystérieuses. Il arrêta un instant d'écrive pour reprendre sa lecture, et il passa le bout de sa plume le long de son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire, en une caresse inconsciente. Il effleura ensuite avec elle sa lèvre inférieure, traçant avec délicatesse le dessin de sa bouche.

La scène était d'une sensualité d'autant plus innocente que le jeune garçon ne se rendait compte de rien, et surtout pas de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la personne qui l'observait avec insistance.

"…rius. Sirius ! Hé Sirius ! Tu te réveilles ?"

"Q… quoi ?" balbutia le jeune homme , son souffle encore un peu court et ses joues brûlantes.

Il se tourna vers James qui venait de lui parler, ses yeux bruns, en partie cachés par ses lunettes, brillants de curiosité.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda son meilleur ami une pointe d'amusement. "Tu as l'air… ailleurs."

Sirius tenta vainement de faire diminuer la rougeur qu'il sentait sur ses joues, se redressa sur sa chaise et lança à James un sourire en disant :

"Tout va bien. Je rêvassait un petit peu." Il inclina la tête vers le bouquin posé sur la table devant lui en rajoutant : "Tu sais que les devoirs d'astronomie ne m'ont jamais trop passionné. Enfin, pas comme certaines autres personnes que je ne mentionnerai pas."

En prononçant ces dernières paroles il adressa un sourire malicieux à Rémus qui lui jeta un coup d'œil faussement mauvais par dessus le livre qu'il lisait. James rit tout bas et donna un coup de coude à son compère en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Son regard avait une lueur entendue et son sourire ne disait rien de bon à Sirius. Le Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

"Alors, dit moi qui est la jeune personne qui a eu l'honneur et le privilège d'attirer le regard du garçon le plus populaire de l'école ?"

Sirius jeta un regard coupable vers la table du serpentard mais se reprit très rapidement et tourna un visage innocent vers son ami. Mais James le connaissait trop bien et son visage avait pris une expression victorieuse qui lui faisait craindre le pire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir compris qu'il regardait Snape, n'est ce pas ? Sinon, il n'aurait pas cette expression sur son visage, pas vrai ?…

"Alors, laquelle est-ce ? C'est Sybilla, c'est ça ? J'espère," reprit-il avec une expression semi sérieuse, "que ce n'était pas Lily, parce que là, je devrai te briser le cœur. Cette fille est chasse gardée."

Pendant un instant, le cerveau confus de Sirius avait l'impression que son ami lui parlait une langue étrangère. Sybilla ? Lily ? Mais qu'est ce que…

Il tourna la tête à nouveau dans la direction de Snape et compris ce que son ami voulait dire. Juste derrière le serpentard aux cheveux noir, devant le rayonnage des livres de transfiguration se trouvaient deux jeunes filles qui discutaient doucement tout en parcourant la rangée de bouquins. L'une d'elle avait une longue natte épaisse de cheveux roux sombres et l'autre de longs cheveux noirs lisses.

La vague de soulagement qui l'envahi faillit le faire s'affaler sur la table. James croyait qu'il admirait une des deux jeunes filles. Il sourit d'un air rassurant à son ami. Il savait que James ne plaisantait qu'à moitié quand il avait parlé de Lily. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis déjà plusieurs années et il semblait que ces derniers temps celle ci le regardait, enfin, avec autre chose que du mépris. Ce qui plongeait James dans un état d'euphorie permanente assez amusante pour ses amis.

"Il est possible que je m'intéresse à Sybilla, de toute façon, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te piquer ta petite rouquine adorée. D'abord, je n'aime pas les intellectuelles."

James gloussa en se replongeant dans son devoir mais répliqua quand même :

"Menteur !"

Le sourire de Sirius se fit un peu triste alors qu'il s'assurait que son meilleur ami était bien à nouveau concentré sur ses devoirs, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'objet de son obsession.

Voilà plusieurs mois déjà que Sévérus Snape occupait ses pensées de jour comme de nuit. En fait, s'il devait vraiment être honnête avec lui même, le serpentard était une constante dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, en arrivant à Poudlard alors qu'ils n'avaient que 11 ans. Mais ses sentiments avaient changé radicalement de nature, passant d'une rancœur et d'une haine puérile à un désir aussi soudain que violent qui confinait à l'obsession.

Il avait tout d'abord cru que ça passerait, comme tous les autres béguins qu'il avait jamais eu au cours de son adolescence. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Au plus les mois passaient, au plus il se sentait attiré par _la_ personne qu'il avait pensé être la moins désirable dans toute cette école seulement quelques mois plus tôt.

Tout était de la faute de Snape.

Sirius avait compris depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans qu'il était bisexuel, le jour où il s'était mis à regarder avec intérêt les équipiers de James de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ca ne lui avait pas posé plus de problèmes que cela, étant donné l'acceptation dans le monde sorcier de l'homosexualité. Il n'avait considéré ce point que comme un élargissement substantiel de son terrain de chasse.

Mais il avait fait une erreur fatale le jour où il avait arraché le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets à Rémus et qu'il y était allé faire un tour ce maudit soir de novembre.

Il avait eu une belle surprise en entrant dans la salle de bain et en découvrant son pire ennemi complètement nu, en train de prendre une douche. Mais ce qui l'avait probablement encore plus ébahi, c'était le corps que cachait ces immondes robes noires que portait perpétuellement sa némésis.

Qui aurait cru que ce bonnet de nuit de Serpentard était si bien foutu ? Il ne le voyait que de dos, mais déjà ce qu'il pouvait admirer le faisait saliver.

Sa peau était pâle, mais pas maladive. Elle avait une couleur nacrée, délicate, et semblait de là où il se tenait, aussi douce que du velours blanc. Il avait de longues jambes, étonnement musclées pour un garçon ne pratiquant pas de sport. Sans doute à cause des nombreux escaliers qu'il devait monter et descendre depuis les dortoirs de sa Maison, dans les donjons.

Les épaules de Snape n'étaient pas très larges, en tout cas elles étaient plus étroites que les siennes, mais il se tenait très droit et sa posture lui donnait à la fois un air solide et gracieux. Et bien entendu, il avait les plus jolies fesses de tout le monde sorcier et moldu à la fois.

Il étudiait avec insistance le galbe de celles ci quand il commença à ressentir de façon douloureuse l'étroitesse de son pantalon. La réaction presque violente de son corps à la vue de celui du brun le réveilla brutalement de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il était plongé. Il regarda autour de lui, comme perdu, fit brusquement demi tour et sortit de la pièce, sans même que le serpentard se rende compte qu'il avait jamais été là.

De retour dans son lit, il avait tenté de résister pendant deux longues heures à la tentation de se caresser en repensant à la scène dont il avait été le témoin involontaire.

Putain, c'était Sévérus Snape ! Le gars qu'il détestait le plus au monde !

Il avait finalement succombé à la demande insistante de son corps et avait eu l'orgasme à la fois le meilleur et le plus insatisfaisant qu'il ait jamais eu. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et que son corps tremblant et repus reposait sur son matelas, il avait ressenti ce _besoin_ de tenir le corps qu'il avait contemplé cette nuit dans ces bras et de le serrer si fort qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'échapper.

Ses yeux s'étaient gonflés de larmes qu'il ne pouvait expliquer et qu'il n'avait pas laissé couler, et son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine, comme si un poids énorme lui était tombé dessus et qu'il ne voulait plus en partir. Il ne s'était pas endormi avant de nombreuses heures, épuisé et inexplicablement malheureux.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, bien que fatigué, et avait été heureux de constater qu'il ne ressentait plus les choses étranges de la veille. Et comme tout les matins, il s'était amusé avec ses camarades Gryffondors, sans que rien ne vienne assombrir sa journée.

Cet état d'esprit n'avait duré que jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, et qu'il voit débarquer l'objet de ses pensées les plus intimes de la veille débouler dans la pièce, le visage toujours aussi sombre et sérieux. Brusquement, toutes les images de la nuit précédente lui étaient revenues en tête et cette drôle d'impression d'étouffement avec elles.

Il avait été bien décidé à étouffer cette attirance pour le Serpentard dans l'œuf, mais tous ses efforts avaient été vains.

Il avait été plus odieux que jamais avec lui, espérant que les dizaines de tours pendables qu'il lui jouait réussiraient à le convaincre lui même et son corps que Snape était l'Ennemi et qu'il était hors de question de le désirer.

Il était sorti avec plus de filles et de garçons qu'il ne pouvait compter, mais aucune gratification, sexuelle ou sentimentale, ne parvenait à lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait découvert dans la salle de bain des préfets. Au contraire, ce besoin qu'il avait ressenti ce premier soir ne s'était fait que plus fort à mesure que le temps passait.

Une seule chose positive était ressortie de ces quelques mois d'errance (à part le fait que sa réputation de séducteur dépassait désormais les limites de Poudlard) était que ni Snape, ni ses amis ne se doutaient de rien. Etant donné qu'il avait prit le serpentard comme tête de Turc encore plus fréquemment ces derniers temps, celui ci devait le détester avec une férocité sans pareille.

D'ailleurs, il ne manquait pas de lui rendre la pareille quand il le pouvait. Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi souvent en retenue sans James que cette année. Rémus avait tenté de lui demander des explication pour cet acharnement encore plus virulent qu'auparavant, mais James avait défendu son ami en lui disant que Snivellus méritait bien ça.

Sirius avait compris qu'il était vraiment atteint, et complètement irrécupérable, quand il s'était mis à admirer la lueur de colère qui éclairait les yeux noirs de Snape à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il s'était mis à suivre du regard le serpentard à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce et à l'étudier attentivement, essayant de découvrir une explication à ce désir mêlé de haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui. C'était un miracle d'ailleurs que personne ne l'ait remarqué.

Il poussa un long soupir et revint à la réalité (et à son devoir d'astronomie qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini). Avant de se remettre au travail, il tourna machinalement les yeux vers la table que Snape occupait seul.

Son regard s'immobilisa alors qu'une brusque flambée de rage l'envahi. Il n'était plus seul.

Sirius pensait, avant, que la personne qu'il détestait le plus dans cette école était Sévérus Snape. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne se mette être obsédé par lui. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte personnellement de l'existence de Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy avait un an de plus qu'eux, et Sirius l'avait toujours considéré comme un crétin arrogant et snobinard, un Sang Pur qui aurait bien besoin de tout l'argent dont il disposait pour s'acheter une personnalité. Il était l'archétype du riche Serpentard et représentait tout ce que le brun détestait le plus au monde, tout ce qu'il avait renié le jour où il était parti de chez lui en claquant la porte pour aller vivre chez les parents de James quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école.

Sirius méprisait tout à propos de ce garçon, de sa beauté blonde glaciale à ses vêtements taillés sur mesure, en passant par ses remarques acides comme du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Mais depuis quelque temps, cette inimitié avait pris un tour beaucoup plus personnel. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte du petit manège de ce serpent perfide.

Sirius grondait littéralement de rage alors qu'il pouvait voir le blond se pencher par dessus l'épaule de Snape, comme pour examiner son travail, en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il vit le jeune Serpentard brun tressaillir légèrement puis se détendre sous le toucher amical. Il se tourna vers son ami et ils entamèrent une discussion à voix basse, leur aisance l'un avec l'autre démontrant la familiarité de leur relation. Enfin Malfoy dit un dernier mot, qui fit presque sourire Snape, enleva sa main de l'épaule du brun (ce qui, curieusement, enleva un poids du cœur de Sirius) et se retourna pour partir.

Le regard gris glacé du Serpentard croisa celui enflammé du Gryffondor et Lucius fronça les sourcils de surprise. Maintenant qu'il avait été surpris à les regarder, Sirius ne voyait plus de raison de se cacher et fusilla du regard l'autre. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du blond, et un sourire perfide ourla ses lèvres, son regard passant alternativement de Snape à Sirius avec une pointe de curiosité.

Les lèvres de Gryffondor brun étaient si serrées qu'elles ne formaient qu'un trait mince sur son visage, et quand Lucius passa à côté de lui et hocha la tête dans sa direction, ses poings se crispèrent si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa paume.

_OOooOOooOOooOO _

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. Etait-ce parce que James n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner sur sa soit-disant attirance pour Sybilla Wentworth ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait vu Snape faire un véritable sourire à un commentaire de Lucius pendant le déjeuner ?

En tout cas, il se retrouvait maintenant au pied de la tour d'astronomie, le visage rougissant de la jeune fille entre ses paumes. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Un visage en forme de cœur avec des joues lisses et douces que creusaient deux fossettes quand elle souriait, de grands yeux d'un bleu intense, comme un ciel d'été, et de longs cils noirs qui papillonnaient doucement alors qu'elle attendait, le souffle court, ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Il étudia soigneusement la courbe sensuelle de sa bouche du bout des doigts et caressa de son autres main la nuque offerte de la jeune fille.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant, c'était s'enfuir en courrant.

Il se pencha vers elle et ferma les yeux quand il l'embrassa, glissant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Sybilla avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs, lisses et épais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir posé ses mains dans un rideau de soie.

Il était persuadé que toucher ses cheveux à _lui_ lui donnerait la même impression. Derrière ses paupières clauses, il se dessina le visage de sa Némésis, souriant comme pendant le repas, pas de son rictus sarcastique habituel mais d'un étirement des lèvres timide, presque fragile, mais qui faisait briller ses yeux noirs de mille feux. Il tenta d'ignorer le parfum trop sucré de la jeune fille qui lui donnait mal au cœur, sa taille trop menue et ses rondeurs délicates qui se pressaient contre son torse.

Mais le baiser était trop tendre, écœurant par sa douceur. Il ne pouvait ignorer les lèvres trop charnues qui se pressaient contre les siennes et les petits soupirs aigus qui se dégageaient de sa poitrine.

S'il n'avait pas compris auparavant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, et bien il le savait à présent. Elle était trop différente, et il se doutait que même si il avait eu un garçon entre ses bras, il aurait éprouvé le même dégoût que celui qu'il ressentait à présent.

Il était en train d'imaginer une excuse pour se sortir de ce guêpier et pour ne plus jamais revoir Sybilla quand un hoquet de surprise les interrompit.

Ils s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, et Sirius avait honte d'avoir éprouvé un instant de soulagement à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter les lamentation de la jeune fille quand il allait la larguer.

"On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? Il est interdit de rester dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu !"

Sirius aurait reconnu cette voix grave au ton acide n'importe où, et une partie de son soulagement s'envola en fumée. Il se tourna lentement vers le nouveau venu et avança d'un pas, de sorte que celui ci puisse le reconnaître. Il vit à la lueur de la seule torche éclairant le couloir que le Serpentard tressaillit en le voyant. Son visage prit une drôle d'expression quand le regard noir passa de Sirius à la jeune fille restée en arrière, mais elle disparut si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"A ton avis, Snivellus, qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire ici à cette heure ?" demanda le brun avec ironie, masquant son malaise. "Ca se voit que tu as très rarement l'occasion de le faire…"

Sévérus eut une moue méprisante et ses yeux sombre l'auraient liquéfié sur place s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir.

Sirius se sentait partagé par le fait d'avoir été surpris par Snape dans une situation comme celle ci. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle était sa petite amie, parce qu'une petite voix au tréfonds de lui même espérait toujours qu'ils pourraient vaincre leurs différences et peut être… Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait qu'il crois le pire de lui. Il aurait même aimé être surpris dans une position autrement plus embarrassante, rien que pour prouver au Serpentard…

Lui prouver quoi, il ne savait pas très bien lui même. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui ? Ou alors tout simplement le rendre jaloux ?

Sirius se sentait complètement confus et pourtant l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines à l'idée de la future confrontation qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'avoir lieu.

"Il est vrai que je devrai envier ta façon de fureter dans des endroits humides." Répliqua le Serpentard d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. "J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'un rat, Black, mais maintenant j'en suis certain. Tu prends même certaines de leurs habitudes…"

"Tu peux parler, espèce de serpent visqueux ! Je suis sûre que ta mère doit être morte de honte d'avoir donné naissance à un être comme toi !"

Sirius entendit derrière lui les bruits de pas précipités de Sybilla qui fuyait le champ de bataille. Mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention étant donné l'exaltation qui le remplissait tout entier à l'idée de cet affrontement.

S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Snape, au moins il aurait sa haine.

Le visage du Serpentard prit une teinte rouge vif et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de rage qui renforça le sourire de Sirius. Le visage aux trait taillés à la serpe de Sévérus devenait beau dans la haine qu'il exprimait, ses traits d'habitude inexpressifs prenaient vie et son regard d'habitude indifférent ou méprisant s'illuminait.

"Black, tu n'es qu'un salaud répugnant ! Une larve sans envergure, incapable de gagner le respect de tes pairs sans martyriser tout le monde avec ta petite clique de Gryffondors débiles !"

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton respect, Snivellus ?" ricana Sirius, se prenant totalement au jeu. "La seule chose pour laquelle tu es bon, c'est en potion. Et encore, Même avec tes excellents résultats, c'est quand même Lily la favorite du professeur. Tu connais Lily ? La Sang de Bourbe ?"

Il vit les poings du serpentard se contracter et son corps se ramasser sur lui même, comme pour l'attaquer.

"Ah ! J'oubliais !" rajouta-t-il d'un air pensif. "Tu es aussi très fort en magie noire ! La seule chose que ta pauvre mère ait bien voulu te léguer. Enfin, ça et le visage que tu te trimballes…"

Snape n'avait jamais été du genre à attaquer les gens physiquement, surtout quand il savait qu'il ne serait pas le plus fort. Il était un serpentard après tout. Aussi, Sirius fut il totalement pris par surprise quand il se jeta sur lui, son poing qui semblait dur comme du roc lui heurtant la mâchoire violemment.

Peut être avait-il été un peu trop loin là…

Il se retrouva donc à terre, le corps gigotant et hurlant de Snape au dessus du siens, et une avalanche de coups lui pleuvait sur le visage et le haut du torse. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à se remettre et à, lui aussi, distribuer des coups et l'euphorie qui l'avait gagné lors de la confrontation verbale augmenta d'un cran.

Ce n'étais pas vraiment qu'il _voulait_ se battre avec Snape. Mais si c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec lui, de pouvoir enfin le toucher, il le ferait sans le moindre scrupule.

Leur bataille était étrangement silencieuse compte tenue de la violence de leurs coups. Mais dans le couloir, on ne pouvait entendre que leurs souffles rapides et saccadés, et les grognements de douleurs que chacun poussait quand l'autre réussissait à l'atteindre.

Le gryffondor se demanda si de loin cette scène pouvait paraître avoir un autre sens, plus agréable, plus intime, que celui qu'elle avait en réalité. Il étouffa un petit rire à cette pensée.

Sirius réussit enfin au bout d'un moment à retourner la situation et renversa Snape sous lui. Le choc coupa le souffle du serpentard, qui cessa un instant de se débattre afin de le reprendre.

Le gryffondor se rendit alors compte de la position gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait. A cheval sur la taille de son ennemi, une de ses mains plongée dans la douceur sombre de ses cheveux et une main serrée autour de sa gorge. Mais le plus embarrassant était sans aucun doute l'érection persistante qui tendait douloureusement le tissus de son pantalon, et qui ne semblait pas être prête à partir de sitôt.

Il bondit en arrière, trébucha sur les jambes étendues de Snape et tomba sur les fesses, le souffle haletant et pas seulement à cause de leur bagarre.

Merlin soit loué, le serpentard était trop occupé à ne pas mourir étouffé pour s'être rendu compte de rien. Sirius se redressa le plus rapidement possible, croisa le regard stupéfait de sa Némésis, bafouilla quelques paroles qui n'avaient strictement aucun sens et s'enfuit en courant, en priant pour que l'autre ne cherche pas à le rattraper pour poursuivre leur aimable « tête à tête ».

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de course au travers du château, il parvint enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Hors d'halène et complètement mortifié par sa mésaventure, il posa son front brûlant contre la pierre froide du mur à côté du portrait, ignorant totalement les plaintes véhémentes de celui ci, qui déplorait d'être réveillé aussi brutalement.

Le visage et tout le reste du corps en feu, il serra ses bras autour de son propre torse en frissonnant doucement. La course n'avait pas réussi à calmer son excitation et un rire quasi hystérique jaillit de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le maîtriser.

Il ne sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues que lorsqu'il passa la main sur son visage pour repousser une mèche qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser tant les émotions différentes et conflictuelles qui l'emplissaient se livraient une bataille féroce. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il aurait eu difficulté à prononcé la moindre parole.

Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire et ressentir.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aurait tout donné pour recommencer à zéro et pouvoir à présent lire de la tendresse au lieu de la haine dans les yeux sombres qui occupaient sans cesse ses pensées.

_OOooOOooOOooOO _

Demain soir serait la pleine lune, et cela pouvait se voir sur le visage de Rémus.

Ses yeux jaune orangés, d'habitudes vifs et pétillants, étaient fatigués et cernés de noir. Son visage était tendu et ses lèvres étaient plissée en une moue douloureuse. Ses traits étaient creusés par la fatigue en raison des dernières nuits blanches qu'il avait passé et du contrôle de fer qu'il devait avoir sur ses instincts pendant ces temps si proches de sa transformation.

Sirius connaissait bien tous ces signes annonciateurs, et il aurait pu prédire la venue de la pleine lune rien que dans l'expression du visage de son ami. Il vivait depuis assez longtemps avec lui, et avait été au courant de sa condition de loup-garou pendant suffisamment de temps, pour que ces signes lui soient familiers. Et il ressentait lui même toujours avec intensité cette période du mois.

James et lui n'étaient parvenus à maîtriser le sort qui les changeaient en animagi que depuis quelques mois, et c'était toujours une aventure que d'assister à la transformation de son ami.

Il ressentait toujours, comme au premier jour, l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines à l'idée d'affronter le danger que représentait son ami sous sa forme de loup. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, même si Rémus était son ami pendant le reste du mois, le loup qui ressortait à la pleine lune, lui, ne l'était pas.

Ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours de transfiguration et Sirius observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaltation les pas traînants de Rémus. Celui ci avait du sentir son regard car il se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire fatigué auquel le gryffondor brun répondit chaleureusement.

Arrivés en classe il s'assit à côté de James, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les serpentards qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il évita soigneusement le regard soupçonneux de Snape qui, depuis leur confrontation trois jours plus tôt, semblait perpétuellement le suivre du regard. Probablement pour essayer de découvrir ce que Sirius manigançait.

Sauf que, pour une fois, Sirius ne manigançait rien. Il essayait le plus possible de se rendre discret, ce qui était un comportement très inhabituel de sa part. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que le serpentard se doute de quelque chose, mais ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Et visiblement, l'ignorer ne semblait pas la meilleure façon pour apaiser ses soupçons.

Sirius avait l'impression que ces derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'il se retournait sa Némésis se trouvait dans son dos, en train de l'observer pour trouver la moindre faute, la moindre faille qui confirmerait son opinion et lui permettrait de se débarrasser de lui. Quand à savoir si c'était de le tuer ou de le faire renvoyer, le gryffondor aux cheveux noir n'allait pas prendre de paris.

Mais il n'avait pas envi de se battre avec lui, pas envi d'une nouvelle confrontation et encore moins de se moquer de lui ou de l'humilier comme il l'avait fait plus souvent que jamais ces derniers temps. Il était fatigué de ces disputes incessantes, de ces chamailleries puériles qui ne menaient finalement à rien

Il pensa avec ironie que Rémus serait fier de lui s'il pouvait l'entendre penser à présent. Il avait toujours trouvé leurs confrontations ridicules et ne s'était jamais empêché de le dire. Enfin… il ne savait pas si Rémus serait si content que ça étant donné ce qui avait été le déclencheur d'une telle crise de conscience.

Il ne suivit que d'une oreille le cour théorique de transfiguration. C'était d'habitude sa matière préférée, mais aujourd'hui il ne se sentait vraiment pas la patience d'être attentif et il s'était fait reprendre déjà deux fois par McGonagall qui l'avait surpris en train de faire des petits dessins sur son parchemin.

"Sirius ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?" chuchota James d'une voix inquiète.

"Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas." répondit –il avec un peu trop de brutalité. "Excuse moi, rajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de son ami. Je suis juste un peu nerveux avec l'approche de la pleine lune…"

"Oh…" fit James d'une voix pensive. "Tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'en sortir Queudver et moi si tu ne peux pas venir…"

"Tu rigoles ! Je vais pas vous laisser tous les deux seuls avec le Grand Méchant Loup ! Et puis tu sais que je suis toujours prêt à tout pour donner un coup de main à un ami !"

"Oui, c'est vrai" dit James avec un sourire malicieux. "Tu es même prêt à te faire mettre une laisse autour du cou !"

"Ah, ça non, jamais !" rit à son tour le brun en secouant la tête.

"Si votre conversation est si passionnante que ça, vous pourriez la faire partager avec le reste de la classe, n'est ce pas ?" Dit la voix sèche de McGonagall.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et levèrent des yeux coupables vers leur professeur dont le visage sévère exprimait toute sa réprobation. Ils bredouillèrent quelques excuses et furent sauvés par la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cour. Mais le pauvre James fut gratifié juste avant de sortir de classe d'un regard glacial de Lily, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas que l'on manque d'attention pendant les cours de leur directrice de Maison.

Sirius pouffa de rire discrètement devant le regard accablé de chiot abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute qu'arborait son ami sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il déchanta vite en croisant sans le faire exprès le regard méprisant que lui adressait Snape. Sirius lui répondit avec un immense sourire béat qui fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils au serpentard, mais sa bonne humeur s'était envolée, et c'était un petit groupe bien morose qui fit son entrée dans le grand hall pour prendre leur déjeuner. Seul Peter trottinait entre les uns et les autres, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien les chagriner tous à ce point.

Sirius venait à peine de s'asseoir quand une voix féminine s'adressa à lui de derrière :

"Salut Sirius."

Il se retint de justesse de pousser un gémissement d'exaspération et se retourna sur le banc pour faire face à la jeune fille.

Sybilla était bien entendu toujours aussi jolie. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur incertaine, à la limite entre l'excitation et le doute. Elle était habillée de l'uniforme de l'école qui avait visiblement été taillé sur mesure pour elle et qui mettait en valeur discrètement sa silhouette. Elle avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux qui les avaient rendus bouclés et ils retombaient sur son dos, libres de toute entrave.

Sirius détestait cette coiffure.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide qu'il lui rendit avec hésitation.

"Salut Sybilla."

Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. Et il était hors de question, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était à présent, qu'il joue la comédie en attendant qu'elle découvre qu'elle avait assez fait râler ses copines en sortant avec un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard.

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait réussi à se persuader elle même qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Mais il avait vu la façon qu'elle avait eu de flirter auprès Lucius le mois précédent, jusqu'à ce que la rumeur se propage qu'il sortait avec Narcissa Black, et les sourires langoureux qu'elle dédiait à James la semaine dernière encore.

Ce n'était pas juste, il en avait conscience lui même. Il avait usé de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui pour se distraire, et étant donné l'inutilité de la tentative, il voulait maintenant qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Quelques mois plus tôt, ou même quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait peut être joué le jeux pendant un moment pour la satisfaire. Mais il ne se sentait pour l'instant tout simplement pas la force de jouer à ce jeux de dupe, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui apporterait jamais ce qu'il voulait.

"Demain c'est le week end où on peut aller à Pré au Lard…Je me demandais si… tu voulais bien y aller avec moi."

"Oh… Je suis vraiment désolé !" fit-il d'un ton faussement navré. "Mais, tu comprends, les ASPIC approchent à grands pas et mes potes et moi, on a décidé de réviser à fond ce week end. On ne va pas du tout aller à Pré au Lard… Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !" rajouta-il avec une sourire éblouissant.

"Bien sûr ! Ca me ferait très plaisir !"

Sybilla sourit à son tour, puis se tourna vers Lily et échangea quelques mots avec elle avant de se diriger vers la table des Serdaigles.

Sirius avait vraiment eu chaud. James et lui avaient concocté ce mensonge pour expliquer leur absence de Pré au Lard quand ils seraient en train d'aider Rémus à surmonter les effets de sa transformation. Il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur une Serdaigle qui croyait que les études étaient au dessus de tout, et qu'il sacrifierait vraiment une sortie uniquement pour réviser.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et la tension qui avait envahi tout son corps se relâcha lentement, le laissant avec un sourire sur le lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers la table des serpentards et se figea.

Snape s'était levé pour partir mais quelqu'un avait retenu son départ en lui attrapant le bras d'une poigne amicale. Une certaine personne aux cheveux blonds clairs presque blancs. Ils discutaient aimablement, une expression détendue et presque souriante graciait les traits du serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

Puis les deux amis se dirigèrent de concert vers la sortie. Sirius les suivait attentivement du regard quand Lucius passa un bras amical autour des épaules de l'autre et éclata de rire à une remarque qu'il fit.

Sirius sentit son visage s'enflammer petit à petit. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux lui faisaient mal tant il observait la scène avec intensité. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à son niveau pour se diriger vers la sortie, aucun des deux serpentard ne fit attention à lui tant ils semblaient fascinés par leur conversation, mais la main du blond glissa doucement, négligemment le long du bras de l'autre, comme une caresse inconsciente. Puis ils disparurent dans le couloir.

Avant de réussir à ne serait ce qu'à former une pensée cohérente, Sirius se retrouva debout et en route vers la sortie d'un pas vif et ferme, ignorant les appels étonnés de ses amis derrière lui. Il déboula dans le couloir et stoppa sa course brutalement devant la scène en face de lui.

Snape était appuyé contre le mur, un livre ouvert en face de lui, et Lucius se trouvait tout contre de lui, son épaule touchant celle du brun.

Son visage était lui aussi penché sur le bouquin et il parlait à voix basse avec Snape, échangeant de temps en temps de brefs sourires au dessus du livre. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que des mèches de cheveux noires frôlaient le visage du blond et d'un geste tendre, ce dernier les remit en place.

Le sang battait si fort dans les tempes de Sirius qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que les deux serpentards se disaient. Ses yeux se réduisirent à une petite fente où un mince filet gris filtrait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'était de séparer les deux jeunes hommes et de tellement abrutir Lucius Malfoy de sort qu'il le supplierait de mettre fin à ses jours.

Snape tourna la page qu'ils lisaient tout en continuant à faire un quelconque commentaire à Lucius, quand celui ci leva les yeux vers Sirius, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il était là à les observer.

Le blond adressa un hochement de tête entendu au gryffondor puis ses lèvres formèrent le sourire les plus ironique, le plus malicieux que Sirius ait jamais vu. Lucius enroula tendrement une mèche de cheveux noire entre ses doigts, sans même que Snape ne s'en rende compte, puis la porta délicatement à sa bouche comme pour l'embrasser, tout en ne quittant pas du regard le gryffondor.

Le sang de Sirius bouillait dans ses veines. Le monstre vert de la jalousie s'enroula autour de lui comme un boa le fait autour de sa victime et l'étrangla de son étreinte mortelle.

Et il l'admettait bien volontiers, c'était la jalousie qui lui rongeait le ventre comme un acide et qui lui donnait envie d'exploser le visage du blond arrogant. Il se voyait déjà les séparer brutalement et enfoncer son poing dans la figure de Lucius Malfoy. Il sentait déjà le sang pur de cet aristo à la noix lui couler entre les doigts et le sentiment de victoire sauvage que lui apportait cette image le grisait.

Il se tournerait alors vers Snape, le prendrait par les cheveux, comme un homme de cromagnon, et l'emmènerai dans un coin tranquille pour…

A ce niveau de son délire, il revint à la réalité quand il entendit Lucius éclater d'un rire moqueur, ses yeux gris brillant de malice qui le fixaient toujours. Snape leva les yeux pour voir ce qui causait l'hilarité de son ami et son regard se glaça quand il tomba sur Sirius. Le cœur de ce dernier se serra en voyant l'expression froide et méfiante, presque haineuse, que le jeune homme avait sur le visage.

Ca ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, pensa-t-il fiévreusement, son esprit en totale déroute.

Il ne devrait pas _me_ regarder comme ça ! C'est Lucius le monstre ! Pas moi !

Il voulait supplier Snape… Sévérus… d'arrêter de le fixer avec cette expression parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… il voulait seulement…

Lucius s'en allait.

Il avait fait un signe de tête à Snape et se dirigeait vers le couloir menant aux donjons. En passant devant le gryffondor, il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius et un petit sourire indéchiffrable retroussait ses lèvres.

"Tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?" chuchota-t-il

"Q.. quoi ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ?" demanda Sirius, énervé et stupéfait.

"Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Black." dit-il enfin en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Avant que le gryffondor ait pu rajouter quelque chose, il s'en alla d'une démarche fière, la tête haute.

Sirius était complètement dérouté par cette sortie. Confusion, jalousie et rage ne faisaient pas un très bon mélange et cela pouvait expliquer ce qui se passa ensuite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit plus tard, consumé de remords.

Snape s'était approché de lui, ses yeux plissés en un regard méfiant, il tenait son livre contre son torse comme un maigre rempart contre une éventuelle attaque.

"Je ne sais pas ce que toi et ta clique manigancez, Black." dit-il d'une voix basse, menaçante. "Mais dis toi bien que je le découvrirai, et alors, ça en sera fini de la belle vie pour toi."

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Un voile de fureur sauvage retomba sur les yeux du gryffondor et son sang fusa dans ses veines, porteur d'émotions contradictoires mais dominées principalement par une colère intense, brûlante. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait imploser tant le sentiment était fort. Snape recula d'un pas quand il croisa le regard enflammé du jeune homme. Sirius ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, il le faisait rarement.

Il se rapprocha du serpentard, se plaçant si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage. Il fut un instant intoxiqué par l'odeur de cannelle et d'herbe fraîchement coupée qui se dégageait de lui et ferma les yeux pour s'en imprégner. Mais l'image de Lucius embrassant tendrement une mèche de cheveux noire s'était imprimée derrière ses paupières et il se reprit vite.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'on manigance, Snivellus ?" fit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. "Et bien alors, tu n'as qu'à venir demain soir au pied du saule-cogneur. Il suffit de toucher un des nœud sur le tronc pour qu'il se calme et tu pourras entrer dans un passage qui mène à la cabane hurlante. Là bas, tu verras ce qu'on manigance…"

La surprise et le doute se lurent sur le visage du jeune serpentard. Il se demandait visiblement si ce n'était pas un piège.

Sirius lui tourna le dos et s'en alla vers sa prochaine classe, divination. Il se sentait toujours envahis par cette puissante combinaison qu'était la colère et la jalousie. Son pas se fit plus rapide et saccadé.

Il connaissait trop bien Snape. Il ne pourrait pas résister. Il viendrait.

_OOooOOooOOooOO _

Avant, il pensait qu'au bout d'un moment il se serait habitué au bruit du craquement des os qui se déforment, aux grincements des griffes contre le bois des meubles et du parquet, aux hurlements de douleur que poussait Rémus lors de ses transformations. Il pensait qu'il ne ressentirait plus la même horreur, la même peur viscérale qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le corps de son ami se convulser de souffrance, son visage si familier se transformer, perdre toute humanité, perdre tout ce qui faisait de lui Rémus, son ami d'enfance, et voir le loup prendre possession pleine et entière de tout son être, corps et âmes.

Mais maintenant, il réalisait que c'était impossible. Parce qu'on ne s'habitue jamais à l'horreur de voir un de ses ami les plus proche, une personne qu'on aimait et respectait, souffrir autant. Parce qu'il est impossible de se faire à l'idée que la créature en face de soi, au corps musculeux et agile, fait pour tuer, et aux yeux jaunes emplis d'une folie meurtrière est la même personne qui, la veille seulement, lui adressait un sourire tendre et exaspéré en l'aidant à finir ses devoirs de potion parce qu'il était en retard, comme d'habitude.

Sirius pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça. James avait la mâchoire serrée et son visage arborait une expression grave qu'il n'avait jamais vu que lors de ces transformations. Peter, lui, s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, ses yeux cachés derrière ses mains tremblantes.

Ils se transformèrent tous les trois à l'instant même où Rémus avait fini sa métamorphose et se dressait sur ses quatre pattes. Après déjà plus de sept mois de rituel, ils savaient à présent leurs rôles et ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre avec le loup et ce qui leur était totalement interdit, sous peine de perdre un membre ou la vie.

Sirius sous son animagus de chien se plaça devant les deux autres, le dos à la porte ouverte de la salle à manger. Ils faisaient toujours bien attention de ne pas acculer le loup garou, ça le rendait défensif et susceptible de les attaquer, aussi Rémus avait-il prit soin de se placer proche de deux autres sortie, dans une pièce assez large et espacée pour que le loup en lui ne se sente pas prix au piège.

Rémus-le-Garou les observa tous les trois un long moment, ses yeux jaunes passant des uns aux autres lentement, évaluant le degré de danger qu'ils représentaient pour lui. Il poussa tout à coup un long hurlement qui fit sursauter Peter-le-Rat. Mais ce n'était pas inhabituel et pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Sirius était soulagé qu'ils n'aient plus à faire à l'hystérie et aux attaques forcenées des premières transformations. Maintenant, le loup était un tant soit peu habitué à leur présence lors de ses apparitions, et même s'il ne gardait aucune mémoire de la vie de Rémus en tant qu'humain, il semblait les avoir acceptés comme étant sa meute. Une meute hétéroclite et bizarre, mais son groupe quand même.

Mais malgré ces améliorations, il fallait toujours qu'ils se montrent très prudents et qu'ils suivent le même rituel, pleines lunes après pleines lunes. Sirius s'avança doucement vers Rémus-le-Garou, mais seulement une fois que le regard de celui-ci s'était à nouveau posé sur lui. Ne surtout pas le prendre par surprise.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, quand le loup garou se mit à grogner et montrer les dents. Sirius pencha alors sa tête en arrière, lui présentant sa gorge en signe de soumission. Le gryffondor aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux et dégluti inconfortablement. Il savait que sa vie ne pendait qu'à un fil, mais ce passage était nécessaire pour prouver au loup qu'il était bien l'Alfa du groupe, le dominant, et que personne ne lui contestait sa place. Si Rémus n'avait pas été aussi sensible concernant sa lycanthropie, Sirius l'aurait harassé de blagues douteuses à ce sujet.

Enfin, il sentit le souffle de Rémus-le-Garou lui frôler les oreilles, puis son museau se frotta amicalement contre le sien, signe que le danger était écarté pour l'instant. Il continua son petit manège avec les deux autres après ça et, heureusement, tout se passa bien.

….

Trois longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la transformation, et James et Sirius avaient laissé seul un instant Peter avec le loup, parce qu'il pouvait plus facilement suivre Rémus dans les endroits les plus étroits de la cabane hurlante, pour aller se détendre un instant enfermés dans la cuisine.

James était assis confortablement sur une des chaises et Sirius était étendu à même le sol, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Un été, il était allé regarder la télévision moldue chez des amis gryffondors avec James, et il se souvenait de ce dessin animé où un canard portant un nom écossais avait été tenté de fumer un cigare que lui proposait un autre personnage animé. Il avait beaucoup rit quand un canard-ange était apparu sur une de ses épaules et un canard-démon sur l'autre, le premier le suppliant de ne pas céder à la tentation, et le deuxième le poussant à fumer.

Maintenant, il avait l'impression désagréable et ironique d'être devenu ce canard. Sa conscience menait une dure bataille depuis le matin même avec le reste de lui même.

A chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, une vague furieuse de colère et de jalousie l'envahissait et lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un ou de détruire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose.

Mais malgré ça une petite partie de lui même, qui elle n'était pas aveuglée par ces sentiments, lui soufflait combien la révélation qu'il avait fait à Snape était dangereuse. Qu'il risquait de se faire blesser ou tuer s'il venait vraiment.

Mais malheureusement, le souvenir de Lucius était trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'il prenne en compte ces pensées. Dans ses moments de colère les plus intense, il pensait que Snape méritait bien ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il venait.

"Sirius ? Ca va ?" fit la voix un peu inquiète de James.

"Quoi ? Oh… oui, ça va très bien. Pourquoi ?"

"Je sais pas." fit le jeune homme en l'examinant soigneusement de derrière ses lunettes. "Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps. Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose à me dire…"

"Non !" fit Sirius, un peu trop rapidement. "Il y a rien du tout. Je me sens juste… un peu fatigué… et…"

"Et ?"

Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son meilleur ami. Il était bien entendu hors de question de lui parler de son attirance pour le serpentard et des évènements de ces derniers jours. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de se soulager et quel meilleur moyen pour ça que de parler avec lui ? Si il ne lui révélait que quelques éléments, sans tout lui dire, peut être que ça le soulagerait…

"Ces derniers jours je… il y a eu plusieurs affrontements avec Snape…"

"Snivellus ?" ricana James. "Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu encore inventer pour te mettre dans cet état ?"

"Rien de spécial." soupira le brun en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux." Mais j'ai l'impression de le supporter de moins en moins. Et je déteste Malfoy, cette ordure avec qui il traîne en ce moment." grinça-t-il.

"Malfoy est en connard fini." affirma l'autre avec une moue pensive. "C'est vrai qu'en ce moment on les vois très souvent ensemble… Snivellus s'est enfin trouvé un ami digne de lui même." rit-il.

"Mouais." Fit Sirius, la gorge serrée à la pensée qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué à quel point les deux serpentards étaient proches. Ca voulait bien dire quelque chose, non ? "Le problème, reprit-il avec fougue en se levant et en commençant à faire des allées et venues dans la pièce, c'est qu'il passe son temps à me narguer et à me provoquer. Je le supporte plus ! J'aimerai tellement que ça s'arrête mais je sais pas quoi faire pour ça. Je suis fatigué de ce cirque qu'on joue comme ça. Ce que j'aimerai le plus au monde, c'est pouvoir rester tranquille et pouvoir ignorer jusqu'à son existence. Mais c'est impossible ! Pas avec ce qui c'est passé pendant toute notre scolarité et pas après ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois ! Parce qu'il sera plus soupçonneux que jamais et il continueras à nous espionner et essayer de nous prendre en flagrant délit et même s'il ne vient pas ce soir, je suis sûr que ça ne se termineras jamais…"

James avait suivit ce monologues avec intérêt, ses yeux arrondis par la surprise et l'inquiétude. Mais à la dernière phrase de Sirius, il tressailli sur sa chaise. Il se leva brutalement, la faisant tomber au sol, se dirigea vers son ami et le prit par les épaules en le secouant un peu.

"De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Qui ne viendra pas ce soir ?"

Interrompu brutalement dans son discours Sirius, qui avait presque oublié que James était là, le regarda avec des yeux à la fois défiants et coupables.

"Snape. Je lui ai parlé du passage sous le saule cogneur..."

"QUOI ? Mais tu es fou ! Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait une chose aussi stupide ?"

"Je … je sais pas… j'étais fou de colère et… De toute façon, même si il vient, il aura juste une belle peur, c'est tout !"

Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont James le regardait quand il le relâcha. C'était un regard à la fois exaspéré et indulgent, comme un adulte qui a à réparer les idioties d'un minot de 5 ans.

Il n'était plus un gamin !

"Espérons qu'il ne vienne pas… "soupira James. "Est ce que tu te rends compte au moins que tu as faillit vendre la mèche à _Snape_ que Rémus est un loup-garou ? Imagine l'enfer qu'il aurait fait de notre vie s'il avait eu cette information ! Il pourrait le faire renvoyer !"

Sirius n'avait pas vu cette implication de ses actions et il baissa le regard vers le sol de honte. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Rémus. Surtout pas à lui qui avait tant souffert jusqu'ici.

James se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine pour ressortir, mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna vers son ami et lui dit :

"Reste un peu ici au calme et repose toi, tu as vraiment l'air lessivé, mon pote. Je viendrai te chercher si on a vraiment besoin de toi."

"Merci." Fit Sirius avec un faible sourire.

Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière et il avait bien besoin de ce moment de répit.

Ca ne faisait pas une demi heure qu'il avait fermé les yeux qu'il entendit un boucan impossible venant d'en dessous de lui. Un mélange de cris humains, de hurlements de Rémus-le-Garou et de bruit de mobilier brisé.

Il se leva d'un bond, son cœur étreint d'une peur panique et il se précipita vers la source du bruit. Il ne se rappela jamais comment il fit pour courir et se transformer en même temps, mais le fait est que quand il se retrouva en face du loup garou enragé, il était sous la forme de son animagus.

L'odeur métallique du sang assaillit ses naseaux. Sa terreur augmenta d'un cran. Qui était blessé ? Et pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas voir de corps inanimé au sol, ce qui était un bon point. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et le loup dans le sous sol de la cabane, là où se trouvait le tunnel menant à Poudlard. Ce dernier était fermé, comme d'habitude à la pleine lune, et Rémus s'attaquait férocement à la porte, comme pour la démolir et enfin atteindre ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Malheureusement pur lui, et heureusement pour sa victime, la porte était fermée par magie et ne pouvait s'ouvrir que si un d'eux lançaient un sort, ou si quelqu'un de l'extérieur voulait entrer.

Il n'y avait aucune trace ici de James ou de Peter. Mais il pouvait toujours sentir leur odeur, mêlée à une autre, familière, qu'il mit un moment à reconnaître.

C'était celle de Snape.

_OOooOOooOOooOO_

Il avait mis le reste de la nuit à calmer Rémus-le-Garou. Et encore, le loup ne s'était arrêté de faire les cents pas dans la pièce en hurlant à la mort que lorsque le soleil s'était enfin levé et que Rémus avait repris sa forme humain, s'écroulant au sol totalement épuisé.

Sirius, pendant ce temps, était fou d'inquiétude. Il n'avais aucun moyens de savoir ce qui s'était passé, ni si _il_ était vivant.

Car s'était _son_ sang, celui de Sévérus, qu'il avait senti à l'entrée du tunnel.

Il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou à rester là sans rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de calmer la bête féroce qu'était son ami une fois par moi, à se poser des questions et à culpabiliser. Car tout était de sa faute et il ne se rendait compte de l'énormité de sa bévue que maintenant.

Il avait ensuite ramené discrètement le corps de Rémus à l'école, comme chaque semaines.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il n'avait vu Madame Pomfrey qu'en coup de vent, elle était trop occupée avec un autre patient. Il avait essayé de voir qui était cette personne mais n'y était pas parvenu. La peur qui s'était saisie de lui depuis la veille n'avait pas diminué et il tenta plusieurs stratagèmes pour découvrir si c'était bien Sévérus dont Pomfrey s'occupait.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'infirmière avait des yeux d'aigles et ne le laissa pas approcher du lit, qui était entouré d'écrans pour plus d'intimité.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée comme dans un brouillard pour le jeune gryffondor. Il y avait d'abord eu une convocation au bureau de Dumbledore où il avait du affronter le regard déçu du directeur, les reproches véhéments de McGonagall et le regard froid et calculateur du directeur de la maison des serpentard.

Mais une fois de retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il s'était retrouvé aux prises avec un Peter tremblant de peur et un James le regardant d'un air accusateur qu'il n'avait jamais eu à son égard. Son complice de d'habitude ne le soutiendrait visiblement pas dans cette épreuve. En effet, Sirius apprit quelques instant plus tard que la rumeur que Snape avait été sérieusement blessé et que c'était de la faute des Maraudeurs s'était répandue dans l'école comme un feu de broussaille. Et l'air mécontent de James s'expliquait facilement quand Sirius vit le regard méprisant que Lily Evans adressait à son meilleur ami.

Il n'osait imaginer ce que Rémus allait lui dire quand il ressortirait de l'infirmerie. Peut être qu'il ne voudrait plus être ami avec lui ?

Mais ce qui était probablement le plus insupportable, plus que le silence et le mépris de ses amis, c'était les félicitations qu'il recevait des autres gryffondors, qui prenaient ça comme une très bonne blague et une façon de montrer ce qu'ils méritaient à ces crétins de serpentards alors que lui même était rongé par le remord et l'inquiétude.

Il réussi enfin à s'isoler en s'enfermant dans une vieille classe non utilisée proche de la tour Gryffondor. Il s'assit sur le sol , le dos contre la porte, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et y enfouit son visage.

Il avait l'impression qu'un nœud extrêmement serré s'était formé dans son ventre et il avait du mal à respirer tant le poids qui reposait sur sa poitrine était lourd. Non seulement il avait trahis ses amis de la pire façon qu'il puisse exister, et plus notablement Rémus, à qui il accordait le droit de lui casser la figure la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Mais en plus il avait été la cause directe des blessures qui avaient été infligées à Sévérus.

Et si James n'était pas arrivé à temps pour empêcher Rémus de blesser Snape plus encore qu'il ne l'était ? Et si celui ci était mort ? Ou transformé en loup garou ? Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

Il se rendait compte à présent, même si ce n'était que vague, qu'il n'éprouvait pas seulement du désir pour le serpentard. Que ses sentiments étaient peut être beaucoup plus profonds que ça, mais qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais être partagés, parce qu'il avait dépassé une limite avec ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Il poussa un long soupir tremblant, et un gémissement jaillit de sa gorge involontairement. Entendre ce son le fit se recroqueviller un peu plus encore sur lui même, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler alors que des sanglots silencieux le secouaient entièrement.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et vit James, une expression inquiète et affectueuse sur son visage.

Sirius se jeta dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. James referma ses bras autour de ses épaules fermement en une étreinte rassurante.

"Chut… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Tout ira bien. Excuse moi de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure…"

Sirius aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser, mais il ne réussit pas à parler et se contenta donc de resserrer un peu plus ses bras.

_OOooOOooOOooOO _

Sirius avançait avec précaution dans l'obscurité pesante de la pièce. Il faisait bien attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les quelques occupants de l'infirmerie. Même si il portait la cape d'invisibilité de James, les autres pouvaient tout de même l'entendre et il devait se montrer prudent, de peur d'être découvert.

Il se faufila avec prudence entre les lits vides, jetant un regard inquiet vers la loge de l'infirmière qui était toujours éclairée malgré l'heure tardive.

Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement quand il s'approcha des paravents dissimulant le lit qu'il voulait atteindre. Son sang battait si fort dans ses tempes, qu'alors qu'il traversait l'écran blanc dissimulant le patient au reste de la pièce, il ne pouvait entendre que lui.

La vue qui s'offrit à lui n'avait rien de romantique ou de sensationnelle. Ce n'était que Snape, endormi dans un lit d'infirmerie. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas adoucis par l'obscurité, au contraire, le rayon de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre ne faisait qu'accentuer les défauts de son visage taillé à la serpe. Il souffrait visiblement, si on pouvait en croire l'expression tendue qu'arborait son visage, même dans le sommeil, et les petites rides de douleur qui étaient apparue entre ses sourcils. Et il ronflait un peu.

Il était probablement la plus belle chose que Sirius ait jamais vu de sa vie.

Il retira la cape d'invisibilité, se pencha doucement vers le serpentard et aperçu alors le bras en écharpe de celui ci, qui reposait doucement sur les draps. La culpabilité le submergea un instant, et il dû fermer les yeux pour la laisser un peu refluer.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Sévérus avait légèrement bougé, et sa respiration s'était faite plus calme. Il ressentit une petite sensation de perte quand il se rendit compte que le ronflement avait disparu. C'était un détail si intime qu'il avait eu l'impression d'enfin partager autre chose que de la haine avec lui… Presque comme s'il partageait un secret avec Sévérus et il pouvait presque se voir le taquiner avec cette connaissance.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de s'ôter ces illusions de l'esprit. De toute façon, après ce qu'il s'était passé tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer au mieux s'était du mépris de la part de son ex-Némésis.

Une mèche de cheveux noire qui s'était posée sur le front du serpentard captiva son attention. Il tendit la main avec hésitation et la repoussa tendrement, en en profitant pour sentir sa douceur fluide entre ses doigts.

Il se pencha enfin et frôla doucement de ses lèvres celles de Sévérus, en une caresse fragile qui ne dura qu'une seconde, mais qui valait le monde pour Sirius.

Il parla doucement contre la joue du jeune serpentard, d'une vois si douce que seul Sévérus aurait pu l'entendre, s'il avait été réveillé, et dit :

"Je suis désolé."

Il se redressa enfin, remit la cape et s'en alla, le cœur un peu plus léger. Même s'il n'avait pas trop d'espoir pour la suite, au moins il saurait en lui même qu'il s'était excusé pour tout, et pas seulement la « mésaventure » de la nuit précédente, et il aurait le souvenir de ce baiser pour le soutenir.

Il venait à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte que les yeux de Sévérus s'ouvrirent, ronds comme des soucoupes, et qu'il se redressa sur son lit brutalement, ne sentant même pas la douleur qui le lança dans son bras blessé. Le jeune serpentard resta un long moment immobile, assis dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, une lueur à la fois stupéfaite et pleine d'espoir dans son regard. Il frôlait du bout des doigts ses lèvres d'un geste rêveur.

Enfin, un sourire rusé ourla ses lèvres alors qu'un plan prenait forme dans son esprit retord de serpentard. Il jeta un dernier regard possessif vers l'endroit où avait disparu le gryffondor et murmura pour lui même d'un ton ferme et heureux :

"Tu es à moi, Black."

Il se recoucha, rabattant les couvertures sur lui confortablement. Il sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil profond, un minuscule sourire de pur bonheur étirant légèrement ses lèvres.

_Fin _

_Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, en bon ou en mauvais. _


End file.
